1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacture of an electric motor, which is preferably used in a motor-driven power steering apparatus or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved method for forming multiple close proximity motor electrical interconnections within the motor assembly via arc welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brushless motor (an electric motor) used in a motor-driven power steering apparatus or the like has a motor rotor having a permanent magnet, and a motor stator provided with a core around which a plurality of coils are wound. The motor rotor rotates by switching a current application to the coil, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-1364 (patent document 1). For example, in a rack type motor-driven power steering apparatus, a coaxial type brushless motor is used, a rack shaft is inserted into a rotating shaft of the motor rotor, and the motor stator is formed in a side of a housing formed in a vehicle body side. Further, in the brushless motor, in order to decide a timing of switching the current application to the coil, a resolver is provided as a position detecting sensor detecting a rotational position of the motor rotor with respect to the motor stator. The resolver is constituted by a resolver stator attached to the side of the housing, and the resolver rotor is attached to the side of the motor rotor.
In the conventional brushless motor, respective one end of a plurality of lined-up power supply connecting connector terminals (connecting terminals) are arc welded in sequence to a plurality of lined-up feed terminals (connected terminals) connected to the coil terminals of the motor stator, by a welding rod provided in a torch of an arc welding machine. At this time, all portions of the other ends of a plurality of connector terminals are collectively connected to an earth terminal of the arc welding machine.
At a time of in-sequence arc welding one end of each of a plurality of lined-up connector terminals by the welding rod of the arc welding machine, all of the other ends of the connector terminals are collectively connected to the earth terminal of the arc welding machine. Accordingly, as well as between the welding rod of the arc welding machine and one end of a selected connector terminal corresponding to the present welded subject, arc(s) would also be generated between the welding rod of the arc welding machine and one end of other connector terminal(s) which are adjacent to the selected connector terminal, so that there is a risk that the arc becomes unstable. Therefore, there is a risk of deteriorating a weld quality between one end of each of the plurality of connector terminals and the corresponding plurality of feed terminals.